The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of clonal Malus domestica used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘B 70-20-20’. The new variety was discovered in the Tambov region of Russia in 1970. The new variety is the result of a cross between apple rootstock 57-469 (B9×13-14), (female parent, unpatented) and apple rootstock 57-344 (Naliv Aliy×B9), (male parent, unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop dwarf apple tree rootstocks. The new variety exhibits similar anthocyanic color of the leaves, bark, and wood to both parents, but exhibits fewer root suckers and has better rooting ability, vegetative propagation, and vigor than both parents. When compared to EMLA 111 rootstock (unpatented), ‘B-70-20-20’ has a stronger and more extensive root system, improved cold tolerance, and exhibits better layer bed production characteristics. Further, the new variety is similar in anthocyanin color to unpatented B 118 (54-118), but is more vigorous. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘B 70-20-20’ from other varieties known to a representative of the breeder:                1. The anthocyanin color of the leaves, bark, and wood;        2. Good rooting ability and vegetative propagation;        3. The growth of a root shoot in the mother bed is strong; and        4. The root shoots are thick and straight, but prone to overgrowth.        